


Learning to Care

by CharMarStein



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy really wasn't that bad, it's not like he meant for anyone to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Care

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my show, but if it was Bellarke all the way. Comments and Kudos welcome!

Caring  
Bellamy wasn't a bad guy, or at least he didn't try to be. He had to take care of Octavia and himself, that's what he was trying to remind himself as he sat by the river keeping watch over some of the younger kids as they collected water. His world had gotten so much bigger since they made it to earth, he was a leader now and people looked up to him, but it was a lot more than he bargained for. He didn't want to be responsible for everyone in camp, he would have been more than happy to let Clarke lead if she didn't have the stupid idea of bringing all the people of the ark down. If Octavia would stop making friends he could stop caring about people but because she was so flamboyant he now had to watch out for everybody. If he let something happen to Jasper, Monty, Clarke, or Finn then she would never forgive him and if another young kid died like Charlotte he would never be able to forgive himself.  
He saw one kid push another into the water and was immediately on his feet. "Hey." All the kids turned and looked knowing when his voice sounded like that someone was in trouble. He walked over to where the smallest boy was struggling to get out of the water. "No one goes in the water, understood?" He glared at the kid who had done the pushing and then reached down to help the small boy up. "Grab your canteens we are going back to camp." He didn't understand why he got babysitting duty but when Clarke had asked him he couldn't say no.  
He counted each kid as they past him through the gate and into camp. He was so glad they had finally finished the wall, it was so much easier to keep track of everyone when there was only one entrance. Once all the kids were safely inside he set off to find Octavia. Instead he spotted Clarke and figured she would have to do. "Clarke I am not a babysitter." He said as he stomped toward her.  
"And you are not actually mad about it either. I know your angry face all to well and that," She pointed at his face. "Is not it. Can you help the hunting group today, Finn refuses to leave Raven's side so they are one man short."  
He gave her an odd look and opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut again. He was so confused as to why she was giving him orders today and even more confused as to why he was letting her. "I have to find my sister but sure I'll go." At least she was giving him jobs outside the camp. Even though the wall was safer he felt claustrophobic around so many people.  
Clarke looked a little nervous. "Your sister went out with Jasper." Bellamy's face changed to rage. "See that's your angry face." She took a step back and Bellamy tried to calm down before speaking. Clarke could see the struggle, he was trying not to yell at her.  
"You... You let my sister leave without any protection." He struggled to take another breathe and Clarke tried to speak before he cut her of. "Goggles does not count as protection. What the hell, is this why you have been trying to get me to leave all day, you didn't want me noticing my sister was gone."  
Clarke looked around nervously, noticing the small crowd gathering around their arguing leaders. Then visibly composed herself turning to Bellamy with the only glare he had ever seen that could compare to his own. "No, I asked you to do those things because I knew you needed to get away from everyone for a while. If you would rather go break up Finn and Raven's continuous lip lock so you can sulk until your sister gets back be my guest but the hunting party still needs another man and I thought you would love an opportunity to kill something. It's what your good at isn't it?" She walked away but not before noticing the hurt look that flashed through Bellamy's eyes.  
Bellamy chose the hunting trip, not even he wanted to be the one to break up the love birds. Even though Clarke's words felt like a stab to the heart she was partially right, he did want to go out and kill something. He just hoped that Octavia and Jasper were back by the time he got back.

Drunk  
When the hunting trip returned with two deer, which both had normal faces, everyone rushed them. Bellamy easily spotted Octavia and Jasper by the fire sitting a little close for his liking. Before he could stalk over to where they were someone grabbed his arm. When he turned around he saw Clarke sway and cling to his arm. "Hey are you ok? Clarke what happened?"  
She just laughed and that's when he smelled the alcohol on her breathe. "Obviously I'm not ok and what hasn't happened, I mean we are on earth now." She threw her hands in the air and he had to catch her before she fell face first. She straightened back up pulling away. "I want to go see the butterflies, want to come with?" She walked away before he had a chance to answer even though he didn't really think he could call it walking more like staggering. He glanced at Octavia deciding drunk Clarke was a lot more important than flirting sister and although he hated himself for just thinking it he followed behind Clarke.  
"So what caused this sudden need to drink?" He asked when he caught up to her. She grabbed his hand swinging their arms back and forth between them. He thought about taking his hand back but didn't think she could stand if she wasn't holding on to him.  
"You know how Finn and Raven are, well whatever they are, well I think I was jealous. I thought I liked Finn and when Raven came I thought I was jealous that she got him, but I really don't care." She laughed and suddenly fell to the ground pulling Bellamy with her. "We should sit down. Anyway, I don't actually like Finn at all. The thought of liking who I like scares me a lot more than the thought of liking him. That's why I am drinking, I think that's what you asked right?"  
At this point Bellamy was really confused, Clarke was telling him everything and he felt a little bad about taking advantage of her intoxicated state but he had the strongest urge to find out who she liked so he could kill him. He realized that he wanted to be the one Clarke liked more than anything and it scared him. "Yeah that's what I asked. So what makes the thought of whoever it is so scary?" He knew he was pushing his luck but he hoped she wouldn't remember any of if. "Who is it?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I know we can play a guessing game I'll tell you things about him and you can guess." She peered at him through her eyelashes and he couldn't help but chuckle nodding his head for her to go on. "Well he has brown hair that gets really dirty because he doesn't care what other people think and brown eyes that look black most of the time. Ok guess." She grinned up at him.  
"What already, that could still be half the guys in camp." He seemed to be falling more in love with her as he watched her stupidly sway back and forth.  
"Ok, Ok he has freckles and he is in charge of the camp and... oops I wasn't supposed to say that one yet." She giggled and then laid back staring at the stars. As he looked back at her she reached up and pulled him back to lay next to her. He looked at her still letting what she said sink in. He knew he was the only one it could be if what she said was true but he wasn't quite ready to hope. "Now guess." She demanded.  
She looked over at him and he met her gaze. He decided to go for it and reached out to cup her cheek in his hand, then he leaned forward to press his lips lightly to hers. She deepened the kiss and then he felt her lips go slack. He leaned back and saw that she had passed out, he chuckled to himself before picking her up and walking them back to the tents. He set her down in her bed before walking back to the door. Before he walked out he glanced back watching her. She opened her eyes slightly glancing up at him and giggling "Bellamy I really like you. Don't break my heart." Then she passed out again and he walked out the door.

Truth  
The next few days went by quickly but Bellamy tried to be near Clarke as much as possible. She didn't remember the night she was drunk but she seemed to not mind him being around and now that he knew her secret he planed on using it to his advantage. Touches changed from harsh pushes to gentle reassuring touches and angry words turned to constructive conversations. They got more done in one week then they did in a whole month before but there were still problems. Octavia had moved into Jasper and Monty's tent after complaining that bunking with Raven meant she had to deal with Finn and they only thing that stopped him from punching one of the boys was Clarke reassuring him that Octavia wouldn't do anything stupid. After that was the problem of Clarke being alone in a tent with Raven and her mood slowly got worse. Bellamy tried as hard as he could to make things easy for her but it didn't stop her from losing it after a stupid kid burned himself because he was playing with the camp fire. She tried to wrap the boys hand but when she realized that she was hurting him more than helping when she wrapped it too tight. She handed the bandage to Octavia and rushed out of the medical tent and out the gate of the wall.  
Bellamy found Finn and put him in charge before following her out. He found her by the lake throwing rocks into the water. "Hey what's up?" He sat down next to her.  
She laughed but there was no humor in it. "I can't deal with this anymore. I am not a doctor and I'm not a leader, but that's not even the problem. I really wish I hadn't drank all the whiskey last time because I could use it right now." She rested her forehead in her hands. "I can't deal with Raven and Finn anymore. I can't even go in my tent anymore without making sure they aren't in there. I hate it, I feel jealous but not of them just of their situation. Yet at the same time I hate what they are doing and can't believe they are being so awful to everyone else."  
He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. "Clarke you don't need to stay with Raven anymore." She looked at him with a questioning glance and he took a deep breathe deciding not to back out now. "You can stay in my tent. I am by myself in there so there is plenty of room."  
She turned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you that would be great."  
"I have one more thing to tell you." He turned to look out at the water. "The night you were drunk you told me something and I never had a chance to reply. You told me you really liked me and I just wanted to say I really like you too." He turned to smile at her and when she smiled back he let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding.  
"I'm glad." She leaned toward him and he met her lips half way kissing her back gently. "Can we just sit here for a while, I'm not ready to go back yet." She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Of coarse, but we will have to go back eventually, I put Finn in charge." She laughed but didn't move and he was content to just sit there for a while.

Together  
When they had gotten back to the camp they walked through the gate hand in hand. Everyone noticed but no one said anything. Almost everyone had guessed it was coming anyway and mostly everyone was glad that their leaders had finally gotten their shit together enough to be compatible. They worked a lot better together and now that she was moving into his tent they could help each other relax when a stressful day came to an end.  
Octavia was more than thrilled when she found out that the new love struck version of her brother was going to let her date Jasper and was already asking them when the baby was due. They both had to explain to her that Clarke was not pregnant and there was going to be no baby. Bellamy gave Jasper a dirty glare as he repeated the no babies bit and Jasper quickly agreed that was not going to happen.  
At the end of each week they put one of their friends in charge and let out their stress sitting by the river. Each time cuddling into each others arms and kissing each other on the lips.  
Seven weeks had passed since Clarke moved into his tent and Bellamy wanted her so bad it hurt. When they got down to the water he started kissing along her jaw. "Clarke please." That was all he needed to say for her to turn toward him nodding and reaching for his shirt. After she pulled it over his head their lips met in a clash of tongues and teeth. He reached up and tangled his hands in her hair pulling her mouth closer before letting his hands run down to her hips. He pulled her flush against him and she felt his arousal through their cloths. He moaned when she rolled her hips against his and reached for the bottom of her shirt. After that their cloths seemed to just disappear and he laid her down on the cool ground fitting himself in between her legs.  
"Now Bellamy." She moaned out and he pressed himself inside her. Slowly they rolled their hips together, bring each other to their climax and over the edge. He felt her clench around him and released inside her. As they lay together trying to regain their breathe Bellamy pulled out of her and she moaned at the loss. They kissed gently, lips never quite leaving each other, before putting their cloths back on and heading back to camp.  
That night as Bellamy held a sleeping Clarke in his arms he knew that everything would be ok as long as she was there and he planed on keeping her there forever. He thought back on the days when he cared for no one but himself and his sister and knew those days were long gone. His list of people to take care of had grown from two to 100. He knew each life in camp was special, even those who were gone or banished but the list of people he would die for, the people he truly cared for, was still a lot smaller than 100. He knew if he had to he would die for Monty and Jasper, Finn and Raven, his sister, and Clarke, the girl in his arms that he knew he could no longer live without.


End file.
